<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lyircs and Melodies by Random_Nerd3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008146">Lyircs and Melodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3'>Random_Nerd3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Trash [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Barely any Comfort, Character Death, Death, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, How Do I Tag This, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt No Comfort, I'm not sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Sad Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Sick!Jaskier, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, This is not a fix-it, Title will be changed, Yearning, a side of yennskier fries for fun, based off of a tumblr headcannon, but not too slow, but sort of is, cannon who's she? I don't know her, ciri is mentioned but isn't actually in it, description might change, he goes by julian at first, his mom tries her best tho, hurt little comfort, jaskier is precious, jaskier just wants to go to the coast damn it, jaskier's parents suck, new fic who's she, no beta i die like a feral bard, season one doesn't exsist, so much yearning, tags to be updated, why did he have to go and fall in love with the hunk of a witcher, yennefer tries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was a child Julian Pankratz was fascinated by the coast. His caretaker, a woman hired by his parents, would tell him stories of sea foam that would tickle her feet and pearls more beautiful than any Lady has worn. After turning eighteen he finds out he has a rare disease that has no cure known to man. Deciding something for himself for once, he leaves Lettenhove behind in search of the coast...</p><p>If only he didn't fall in love with a witcher along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Everyone &amp; Everyone, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Trash [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UWU what's this? I'm back with more Geraskier angst? Who knew?</p><p>This fic doesn't have an updating schedule yet, but if it's lucky and gets one I'll let you guys know.</p><p>Please enjoy the yearning.</p><p>~R</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean incurable?” Julian’s mother asks the healer they hired. He’d been getting sicker and sicker since his eighteenth birthday a few months ago. His parents insisted it was just a flu, but that obviously wasn’t the case. Julian sat on the healer’s table as the man created a herbal mixture that looked like what the viscount imagined Kikimore guts would look like. He cringed when the healer poured the liquid into two dozen potion bottles.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly what I mean my Lady. Your son has contracted some sort of ailment we do not have the cure for yet. I have tried everything I know, and nothing worked.” Julian frowned,</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m dying?” He asked, ignoring the tears running down his mother’s face. The healer nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Julian. I don’t know how long you have, could be months… years…” Julian nodded grimley, letting his mother wrap an arm around him. “Here,” the man said, holding out the small box of potion bottles. “I’ve created a mixture of healing herbs that seemed to have the <em> most </em> effect when we tested them. Take one a month, it should prolong the effects of your sickness but this is not a science we know of yet.” Julian nodded then took the box in exchange for a medium sized satchel of coin. The healer took the bag with thanks, then Julian and his mother left the store.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, you heard him right? I’m going to beat this.” Julian said as they entered the viscount’s house. His mom nodded shakily, then fell to her knees. Julian’s father was at her side helping her up.</p><p> </p><p>“I can assume the healer didn’t know anything then?” His father asked, addressing Julian. He nodded,</p><p> </p><p>“There isn’t a known cure. At least… not through science.” His father’s face darkened as he helped his mother up.</p><p> </p><p>“We are not going to those blasted elves for help,” Julian clutched the potion box in his arms,</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t give up your grudge to save your only son?” His father shook his head, a haunted look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was a child during the Great Cleansing Julian, I know what darkness magic brings. No matter who wields it.” Julian nodded then, watched as his father supported his mother, walking her towards their bedroom. Left alone in the entrance hall Julian turned the opposite direction and shuffled back to his own room. The weight of the box seemed to grow heavier with each step he took. When he finally made it to his room he used his free hand to throw the door open and walk into the threshold. His bed stood in the center of the room, with his dresser shoved to the side and desk on the other side of the room, facing the window. Pushed against the foot of his bed was a chest, full of notebooks complete with songs and poems. Julian threw the box onto his bed then sighed. Sliding into his desk he pulled out his current notebook and flipped to a fresh page. Running his hand through his hair he began to compose a new song, yet another one of his muses the world will never hear. </p><p> </p><p>After writing for hours he found himself staring out the windows, at the mountains surrounding his parents’ city. All his life he wondered what the coast looked like, if the sea really made white foam as the waves crashed into the sand. His wall was decorated with paintings he created, with his version of the coast in mind. Julian ran his hand through his hair again, ignoring the loose strands of hair that floated onto his desk. <em> I’ve only got months to live… </em> Julian thought, placing his arms on his desk, leaning closer to the window. <em> Am I really going to do this? </em> The image of his mother falling flashed in his vision and he made up his mind. He pushed back his chair then began pacing around the room. <em> This is nuts, arguably insane! Where would I even start to look for the coast?! </em> Julian shook his head clear of any doubtful thoughts. He grabbed his rucksack from under his bed then wrapped the potion box with cloth and tucked it into the bottom of the bag. Then he turned to his dresser and filled the bag with clothes, both fancy and not. </p><p> </p><p>His rucksack was packed, a money pouch tucked away somewhere inside it. Julian crawled under his bed and hit a loose floor panel. The opposite end revealed his lute, a gift from his caretaker before she passed away. Julian still kept the note with it, addressed to her little Dandelion. His parents never fully supported his dreams, but the elderly woman had no doubts that Julian would become a famous bard one day. “Sir Julian, the dinner bell has been rung,” a servant said, knocking on the door. Julian stole a look out the window, the sky was dark, the stars would have to light his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Just one minute, I’ll be there!” Julian shouted, not moving to open the door. There was a pause then he heard the sound of the servant’s footsteps retreating down the hallway. If his family was truly eating supper in the dining room, he would be clear to leave the house. Julian wrote a quick note to his parents before slipping out his bedroom door. He quickly moved towards the main doors of the house, if he was caught he’d surely be punished. His father had always thought his dreams of coasts and bards were for whores. Somehow, he made it to the doors without being caught by a wandering servant. He adjusted his grip on his rucksack and lute, rolled his shoulders back and stepped into the bitter cold of the night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier meets the infamous Geralt of Rivia and decides to put the coast on hold in order to travel with the witcher.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>holy shit I didn't expect such a positive reaction from all of you lovely people! Thank you so much for your support! Don't be afraid to shoot a comment about what you think about this fic! :)</p><p>This chapter is unedited.</p><p>Love,</p><p>R</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was only on the road for a year when he finally learned all of the rumors attached to the man called the Butcher of Blaviken. Julian shivered when he first heard the name, but something about the stories intrigued him. It seemed there was only one side of battle being told and the witcher wasn’t doing anything to set the story straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt wasn’t the only one had a name change. The bard had disowned his birthright as a viscount and donned the name Jaskier. Naming himself after the flower his caretaker would call him kept the elderly woman close to his heart. When he began his travels he swore to take the continent by storm, one shitty backwater town at a time, but quickly learned that wouldn’t be the case. Jaskier found himself playing in taverns more often than not, his audiences often drunker than the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing to himself Jaskier drank the beer he ordered for himself. It was finally a month’s time until his nineteenth birthday. He’d been on the run from his family for almost a year. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, he couldn’t be on the run if no one was looking for him could he?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaskier thought broodingly to himself. His ailment was getting worse, despite the elixirs, and he had to find a healer fast. One who had all the ingredients the other one did. He hummed a song to himself, a lully his caretaker sang to him long ago. He didn’t remember the lyrics much, but the magic of the song laid in the melody. “You’re a bard?” The serving boy asked as he walked up to Jaskier’s table with his meal. Jaskier nodded,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am, but I don’t feel like playing. Especially not for this lot.” He swept his arm across the room motioning to the drunks, the majority of which passed out over their table. The boy’s eyes still gleamed with excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please sir! I’ve ‘aint never seen a bard perform ‘fore,” he begged in the local accent. “Only once a bard came near Posada, but then he swore no bard would ever come back.” Jaskier coughed into his arm, the sickness causing his throat to close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what kid,” Jaskier said once his fit was done, “I’ll play if you take me to the healer afterwards.” The boy frowned,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sick or something?” Jaskier nodded grimly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or something…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Sahi, I’ll take you.” Sahi said introducing himself. Jaskier shook his hand then stood up and stretched. He swept the room again, gauging the energy of the audience, when a silver glisten caught his eye. Jaskier blinked, but as he focused again the silver was gone. Shaking his head Jaskier swung his lute around and began to play a rather raunchy number he wrote about Posada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think you’re safe, without a care.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grinned cheekily, easily slipping into his performance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But here in Posada… you’d be wise to beware.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaskier flaunted his way through the room, inching closer to the bar counter. The audience grumbled, but didn’t seem to hate him as much as the last village did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The pike with a spike, that lurks at your drawers. Or the flying drake that fills you with horror!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sang strumming his lute discordantly. The drunks slowly muttered amongst themselves as Jaskier danced to the center of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Need old Nan the Hag to stir up a potion, so that your lady may get an abortion!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Drunks began to throw rotten fruits and bread at him, pushing him back to his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abort yourself!” One of them yelled as Jaskier began to shove the bread into his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered to himself gathering what would be his food for the next few days. Standing up the bard saw the glisten of silver again and realized it was coming from the corner of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And who might you be? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaskier thought of sizing himself up. Before he knew it he was walking across the bar despite the drunks jerring at him. As he got closer the man suddenly seemed a lot larger than Jaskier originally thought. They were around the same height, but he was filled out in all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> places. “I love the way you just… sit here in the corner and brood,” Jaskier said leaning against a post. The man grunted then looked up and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck those eyes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaskier thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to drink alone,” he responded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not anymore you’re not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaskier thought. The silver glistened again and Jaskier realized what it was from, the man had two swords strapped to his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one else hesitated to comment on the quality of my performance… except of course for you.” He grunted, but didn’t respond. Jaskier slid onto his knees, setting his forearms on the table. “Oh come on, three words or less. You don’t want to keep a man with bread in your pants waiting.” Jaskier waited then the man spoke again, expression emotionless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t exist.” Jaskier frowned,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What doesn't exist?” He asked, then he realized what the glistening silver was from. The man had two swords strapped to his back, and a wolf medallion dangling around his neck. The witcher shrugged,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The monsters in your songs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Oh oh oh fun!” The bard exclaimed, clapping his hands together, “white hair, golden eyes… those two… very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> scary looking swords. I know who you are.” The witcher stood up and grabbed his money bag, Jaskier followed him out of the in. “You’re the witcher!” He exclaimed, a hush of silence fell over the tavern. “Geralt of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rivia</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jaskier stumbled then continued to follow Geralt back outside to his horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir bard, the healer!” Sahi shouted from the tavern. Jaksier ignored the kid and watched as Geralt slung himself over his horse’s back. He followed behind, luckily Geralt was keeping a slow pace. Jaskier didn’t know if his illness would allow him to move much faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know… I’ve been thinking,” Jaskier said keeping pace beside the horse. Geralt hummed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dangerous.” Jaskier feigned offense,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I’m a great thinker! Besides, you were right.” Geralt grunted but didn’t respond. “My ballads would sound much better if they were based on real adventures and you, my dearest friend, sound chock full of them.” Jaskier continued talking, “I’ll be but a silent partner, someone to watch your horse when you go battle monsters to the death?” He reached forward to pat the horse, but Geralt pulled her away at the last second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch Roach,” he grumbled before settling the horse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rules,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaskier thought as he followed the witcher from behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rules I can work with… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Once Roach was calmed they continued on their way to his next contract.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them two day’s travel time to get to the village and when they finally did Jaskier groaned in appreciation at the sight of the inn. “Oh thank Mitele Geralt, I’ll go get us both a room -” Geralt cut him off,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two rooms or two beds.” Jaskier nodded hastily,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes yes, two rooms or two beds. I’ve got the rest of my coin from Posada, beers are on you.” The witcher grunted then turned and rode Roach to the back of the inn near the stables. Jaskier took a breath then walked into the inn. The building seemed to have two floors, one for a desk and common area, then the second one was used for rooms. Jaskier approached the desk and cleared his throat to get the innkeeper’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah good sir!” She exclaimed, “how might I be of assistance?” Her age reminded Jaskier of Lilian, his caretaker, but her eyes sparkled with excitement. Jaskier produced the barebones of his money sack, placing the last few crowns onto the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two rooms?” He asked stacking the coins on top of each other. She smiled sweetly then reached out to take the money,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing honey!” She reached under the counter and took out a large leather bound book, “my name’s Helen, let me know if you need anything alright?” Helen asked, Jaskier nodded then watched her flip through the pages. Helen frowned, “It seems we’re booked to the brim right now, would your traveling partner agree to sharing a room with you?” Jaskier nodded,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as there’s separate beds.” Helen nodded then called out into a back room. A few employees came out dragging a mattress behind them. “You two will be in room ten alright?” Jaskier took the keys from her then asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I should ask… do you allow witchers to stay here?” Helen smiled sweetly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we do bard! They’re heroes, despite what those nasty rumors say.” She hummed then said, “we don’t serve food here. The Tavern down the main road is usually clean, and has good meals.” She looked at the lute strapped to Jaskier’s back, “and I’m sure they’d appreciate  some fine entertainment.” Jaskier gave her a small smile then followed the staff to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jaskier said to the men before they left him alone shutting the door with a click. They left the mattress on the floor, along with a few heavy quilts. Jaskier moved to the window and saw Geralt caring for Roach. Realizing he had time alone the bard dropped his lute to the floor and slung his bag off his bag. He knelt onto the extra mattress and dumped everything out, including the box with the potions. Jaskier traced his fingers across the design on the box before flipping it open and grabbing one of the potions. Doing a quick count, he realized he only had half of the potions left. Fiddling with the glass bottle in his hands Jaskier popped the cork then downed the elixir in one fell swoop. The door swung open and Jaskier quickly shoved the box back into his bag, along with the empty bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Geralt asked him, claiming the bed. Jaskier cleared his head then spread his arms wide and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lied</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing at all my dearest. I’m just re-organizing my things. You know how much of a mess I am!” Geralt seemed to accept his answer as the witcher began to sharpen his swords. Jaskier anxiously tapped his fingers against the wooden floor before saying, “I’m going downstairs.” He grabbed his lute and coin purse before leaving the witcher alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like Helen said, the tavern was relatively cleaner than most they’d ate in the past week or so. Jaskier noticed multiple families sitting together with their children playing together. “Jaskier the bard,” he said, flashing the bartender a smile. She grinned back and put the mug she was cleaning in the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you like?” Jaskier hummed then said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps a meal for a song? I’ve got a few in my back pocket.” The barmaid nodded,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” She moved down the counter to attend to another patron, and that’s when he saw the noticeboard. Leaning closer he saw the notice for a monster hunter. The bartender then Jaskier asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone taken that monster hunt yet?” He pointed to the board and the barmaid laughed, she learned forward flashing what Mitele gave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to slay our devil bard?” She teased leaning forward. Jaskier rolled his eyes then suddenly felt a looming presence behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Geralt growled, voice as deep as ever. Jaskier squaked in surprise, but the bartender rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Witcher are you?” She asked not even hiding the fact she was checking out Geralt top to bottom. Damn the man for not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking </span>
  </em>
  <span>affected by having a hot barmaid looking him up and down. Geralt grunted then asked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the alderman?” The barmaid shrugged,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need, he wasn’t the one who put up the notice. See those two idiots in the corner?” She asked nodding in the direction of two men acting like fools. Jaskier chuckled,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those two faught off a devil and won?” He asked, Geralt was already halfway across the room. “I’ll see you later,” he bid the barmaid farewell then caught up to Geralt and the two men who already out the tavern's door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3</p><p>I often post headcannons and memes featuring our two gay disasters.</p><p>~R</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>